Love and Trust
by ForeverLoner
Summary: AU: Sam is a lonely student at Casper high school, until a stranger turns her life around.


_Breathe, girl, just breathe. Everything's going to be okay._ I sat quietly in the lunch room. Looking around with a blank stare, I sighed once again. Some days, it was okay being alone, but other days, it made me feel like hell. No one was there to talk to me, and no one cared about me.

I began to wonder as to why I was so alone. Maybe it was because of my style, with my black clothes and dark makeup. _I won't change my style_, not even for a chance to get a true friend. I played with the veggies on her plate, hoping the bell would ring already. I stood up and lazily walked toward the trashcan to throw away the crap the school systems deem "food".

"Nice outfit, Gothica," Paulina sarcastically commented, giving a snarky laugh. I didn't respond; _I couldn't_. I was just so tired of giving smart remarks to these airheads. I tossed the food into the trash and walked back to my seat. I opened my backpack and pulled out a book. Tossing the backpack aside, I tried to read. Any other day, this would be a simple task, but today, I could _feel_ someone watching me. I looked up and noticed a new kid looking at me.

I stared at the boy for a quick second before returning to my book. He was pale and lanky with blue eyes and black hair. He wore a plain t-shirt with blue jeans, I noted. If the boy were to dress a bit darker, I might have even considered him cute. I tried to focus on the words written in the book, but it seemed impossible now.

"Hey," The stranger said towards me. I glanced at the boy, questioning his motives.

"Hi," I replied awkwardly. I stared at the stranger for a few more seconds before packing away my items; the bell was to ring soon.

"M—" The stranger began.

_RING, RING, RING_.

I stood up quickly, rushing to get away from the stranger who was trying to converse with me. I heard the boy say "My name's Danny" in the faint distance.

_Time for science class_, I spoke in my head. I walked to class with small steps and my head facing downward. I began to get the eerie feeling of someone watching me once again. Not wanting to be late for her class, I ignored the feeling and walked just the slightest bit faster.

I walked into the classroom; I was one of the first to get in there, as usual. I walked over to my seat and took out my science notebook and sketchbook as the classroom began to fill up with students. The class began to feel crowded with noises of chairs moving and students talking; so many distractions that I didn't notice someone taking the seat next to mine.

Before I could look to find out who was sitting beside me, the bell rang once again, interrupting my thoughts.

_RING, RING, RING_.

"Welcome class," The new science teacher said, "I hope you all have enjoying your first day back in school." The teacher walked toward the forest green chalkboard and grabbed an unused stick of chalk. In a neat cursive font, the teacher wrote "Mr. Garrison". "I'm Mr. Garrison, and I'll hopefully be your science teacher for all the years to come."

Mr. Garrison walked around his desk and grabbed the pile of sheets located on the corner of the desk. "These sheets will inform you of my expectations and rules," He told us, "Now, would someone please hand these out to all of the students?"

I didn't look up to see who would actually volunteer; _not that I actually cared_. When the piece of paper dropped onto my desk, I instinctually looked up to see who the deliverer was. _It's that boy_, I thought to myself.

For a moment, it felt like we were connected, like I could see into his mind and soul. Sadly enough, the moment disappeared just as it began. _Wait, am I blushing?_ I looked down quickly, hoping my cheeks would return to its natural colour. I picked up the sheet of paper placed on my desk and read the words written.

The rules were fair enough, nothing too stupid or pointless. Minutes passed and each student received their own copy of the paper.

"Okay class, before we review these rules, how about we get to know each other a little more?" Mr. Garrison informed the class. He continued speaking, "You will state your full name and two random facts about yourself."

"Let's start with you," Mr. Garrison said as he pointed to a random girl. I've never really noticed this girl before, not that it really mattered to me. She was at an average height, probably an inch taller than me. She had shiny dark brown hair, styled into tight curls. The dark freckles on her face made her look a tad cuter, not that I cared. _I mean, I'm pretty right? But she's so pretty, too.._. My thoughts faded away as the girl began to speak.

"My name's Julianne," The shy girl stated in a quiet, shaky voice. She cleared her throat and spoke again, "I enjoy drawing and I want to be an artist when I finish with high school."

"Very nice," The teacher commented as he began clapping. Soon, the class joined in on the clapping as well, except for me. _Yeah, this is as boring as I imagined it would be._ This game continued on, but I wasn't paying attention anymore. I didn't really care about these people, so why did I have to listen to them?

The teacher gained my attention when he called onto me. I felt all the eyes in the classroom turn to me, and I didn't like the feeling at all. I just stared at the teacher with a "don't-mess-with-me" look on my face. The teacher just looked amused and gave the class a small chuckle.

"I see we have a Ms. Grumpy in our presence," He told us. Some kids laughed; I didn't. I just kept quiet as he began speaking again, "Just tell us your name, it isn't so hard."

I took a quiet breath and said, "Sam." I didn't say anymore and I began the staring competition again. Mr. Garrison glanced at me quickly before saying, "Fine, you can be difficult with me; I'm not going to fight it."

I took a breath of relief as the teacher chose his next victim. I watched as he pointed to the stranger I had met in the cafeteria. _Okay, I'm interested now._ "You're the last one left kid," Mr. Garrison told the boy as he leaned against the pastel-coloured wall.

The boy stared around nervously before stating, "Can I just do what she did?" He glanced at me for a few moments too long. I couldn't look away; it was like he had some sort of hold on me. The teacher took a deep breath and said, "Sure."

He kept looking at me, with his warm, inviting eyes. "Danny," He said, as if he was only speaking to me. Danny finally looked away and I was able to catch my breath. I positioned my face toward the window so no one could see my red face.

"Alright student, let's review these rules," He informed us. He began to read all the rules on the paper and I lost all my interest again. I looked over at Danny for a few seconds. He quickly noticed me staring, and before I could look away from embarrassment, he gave me a small smile. I couldn't stop myself from smiling back.

Minutes later, the school bell rang signalling the end of class, signalling the end of the school day. I slowly packed my stuff away into my bag as the rest of the class rushed to get out of the school. I put on my backpack and began to walk out the door. For the millionth time today, I feel someone's eyes boring into me.

I turned around quickly, with determination set in my mind. The boy who I had just met was a few feet behind me, just as I suspected. "Why have you been staring at me?" I asked Danny, stepping closer to him. He looked at me, from head to toe, before answering my question.

"I don't know," He told me, "You just seem interesting." Danny took a long, deep breath while he waited for me to reply to his response.

"Bull," I told him, "There's some other reason, I know there is." I took one step closer to him, trying to intimidate the hell out of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to favourite and review! :)<strong>


End file.
